El fin de la esperanza
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Un what if?... Ya verán de qué. Historia centrada en Eriol y Syaoran. No hay romance, pero si mucha ternura y mucha penita en algún momento. Dense un tiempo y comenten


El fin de la esperanza

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

[Nota de autora: Para variar, este es un fic de Card Captor Sakura, pues es el universo en que mejor me manejo. Me perdonarán los fans del SakuraxSyaoran, es mi pareja preferida, pero el problema radica que si no ocurre esto, no puede ocurrir la cadena de acontecimientos que llevan a este apocalipsis… y post-apocalipsis, claro está. Por si acaso, este es un "what if…?", que ocurre después de la segunda película de CCS]

* * *

_Lágrimas… Tan sólo quedan lágrimas…_

A diferencia de lo que uno deseaba esperar, la captura de la carta _Vacío_ no terminó en un sello exitoso, sino que concluyó con el sacrificio de la Card Mistress por salvar a la persona que más amaba. Ese acontecimiento no sólo provocó que se liberaran las Sakura Cards, ahora fuera de control, y la desaparición inmediata de los guardianes creados por Clow para acompañarla, sino que el sentimiento que se provocó por la desesperación de Syaoran creó una nueva Carta, la cual no tenía insignia. Ésta se liberó al instante y comenzó de inmediato a dejar estragos por la ciudad.

Prontamente, la Carta sin nombre comenzó a influir en las personas que habitaban Tomoeda, inundándolas de sentimientos negativos. La ira, angustia, desesperación y apatía comenzaron a provocar una profunda depresión en los habitantes de la ciudad, generando suicidios y asesinatos por doquier.

La gente de la ciudad pronto comenzó a emigrar, pero la influencia de la Carta era tan grande que rápidamente comenzó a _contagiar _aquellos sentimientos a los habitantes de Tokyo, la ciudad más cercana. Tomoeda se convirtió en una ciudad desierta, y luego la capital de Japón también sufrió la misma suerte. En pocos meses, todo Japón corrió con ese destino.

Por otro lado, la carta del Vacío también continuaba su senda destructora, y grandes porciones de tierra fueron destruidas en la ciudad, aumentando así la cantidad de muertes, pues la esfera de Vacío que se creaba disminuía drásticamente el oxígeno y, al no ser capaz de salir de la esfera, las personas pronto perdían el conocimiento hasta fallecer.

Luego de ver ese nivel de destrucción, Vacío sonrió satisfecha y, teniendo el control de las otras Cards en sus manos, continuó su senda destructiva no sólo en Japón, sino que en los países cercanos.

Los pocos que no se dejaban llevar por el control de la Carta sin nombre se dieron cuenta de que aquello que los atacaba era algo de fuera de este mundo – una conclusión ingenua, pues preferían echar la culpa a los extraterrestres que a un poder de su propio mundo que les era desconocido -, y pronto se armaron para intentar hacer guerra contra esta fuerza misteriosa, mas, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, su poder fue insuficiente, pues Vacío comandó velozmente a Fuego y Agua para contrarrestar su poder y provocó con Tierra grandes terremotos que aumentaron el poder destructivo de la magia.

Al ver que su poder era insuficiente, finalmente grandes generales cayeron en la influencia de la Carta sin nombre y ordenaron el suicidio de sus hombres, los cuales, contagiados por sus superiores, obedecieron sin rechistar. De esa manera, la desesperación que trajo a las familias aumentó el poder desesperante este misterioso enemigo y en poco tiempo Asia se convirtió en un lugar donde nadie querría habitar.

Y todo esto en no más de seis meses…

Lamentablemente, eso no fue impedimento para que las Sakura Cards, comandadas por Vacío y la Carta sin nombre, continuaran con la destrucción.

Los Concilios de Magia se reunieron de emergencia, siendo Asia el primero. En medida precautoria, se decidió que todos los Clanes de Oriente emigraran a Occidente antes que la magia de las Cards comenzara a influir en ellos, cosa que todos obedecieron de inmediato. En Inglaterra, todos los clanes se reunieron en Stonehenge, liderados por Eriol Hiraguizawa, rencarnación del legendario mago Clow. Todos le tenían gran fe; sin embargo, pronto fue defraudada ante la mirada angustiada del joven mago. Mas, al no tener otro líder – Sakura Kinomoto, muerta, y Li Syaoran, el cual estaba desaparecido-, eran los únicos con poder semejante para ser los mayores líderes -, lo eligieron y pronto decidieron ir al límite entre Medio Oriente y Europa para intentar detener el avance de este poder destructivo.

Aún así, nadie parecía creer que las Cards serían más inteligentes que los humanos, pues en lugar de seguir por Asia hacia Occidente, al igual que sus primeros habitantes, éstas siguieron por el estrecho de Bering hacia Norteamérica. Extrañamente, no lograron hacer gran daño en Alaska o Canadá, aunque quizás esto podría explicarse por la personalidad de sus habitantes o quizás porque los dioses antiguos aún tenían poder sobre aquellos parajes. Por aquel misterioso poder, el avance de las Cards fue más lento, pues las fuerzas de la naturaleza intentaban por todos los medios detenerlos, por el bien de sus protegidos.

Sin embargo, en Estados Unidos, fue donde más se causó estragos.

Los líderes militares y estamentales de aquella nación fueron fácilmente influidos por la Carta sin Nombre – probablemente por los continuos errores militares y económicos que tenían al país casi en ruina, además de su impetuoso espíritu bélico – y pronto declararon la guerra a quienes se oponían a sus ideales, partiendo por Medio Oriente. Miles de soldados dejaron casas, familia y los pocos bienes que les quedaban y partieron a la guerra prácticamente como soldados sin voluntad para lanzarse hacia la destrucción o ser destruidos. Simplemente no les importaba nada más. En Medio Oriente, paradójicamente, no se necesitaba el poder de la Carta sin Nombre para responder a la ofensiva: tanto por inercia como por la fe en su dios se cargaron al ataque, sin interesarles el daño recibido. Fue una guerra larga y con muerte y destrucción para ambos bandos, pero necesitaron diez años para que al fin desistieran de seguir en aquel sinsentido, tiempo más que suficiente para satisfacer la sed de poder que cubría a las Cards sin control.

En Centro y Sudamérica las Cards actuaron aparentemente más_ misericordiosos_ y permitieron que las Cards elementales hicieran su ataque. La tierra tembló, las tormentas aumentaron y los volcanes hicieron erupción para que luego una oleada de frío terminara el trabajo y acabara con aquellos moribundos o los más débiles. Además, al igual que en la zona más al norte de América, la Carta sin Nombre no pudo tener gran influencia sobre los habitantes de aquel continente, en este caso porque muchos de ellos tenían una mentalidad que los llevaba a enfrentar de mejor manera el dolor o las situaciones de mayor desesperanza. No era una cuestión de fe, sino de sobrevivencia.

En otras naciones, se rezaba ampliamente a los dioses en los cuales ellos creían, con resultados dispares. En algunas partes parecía que un poder sobrenatural protegía a sus habitantes, mientras que en otros la Carta misteriosa parecía tener incluso más poder del que aparentaba y la destrucción era aún mayor. Ante eso, aquellos que se aferraban a la vida rezaban con mayor fuerza y los que veían que la muerte era inevitable preferían buscar maneras indoloras de sufrir y padecían una muerte tranquila.

En tanto, las nuevas del ataque a América llegaron luego a los magos que intentaban refrenar el poder de las Cards en dirección equivocada y viendo que las Cards se entretenían con ellos aprovecharon el tiempo para intentar ser más fuertes que ellas, sin mayores resultados.

La Tierra estuvo sin mayor protección que la de los espíritus guardianes por otras dos décadas y los terrenos se encontraban destruidos, derrumbados por varios temblores. Los del Concilio ya no tenían esperanza ni voluntad de intentar hacer algo, e incluso Eriol se encontraba frustrado y opacado por la imposibilidad de ser Clow directamente y poder hacer algo al respecto. Él ya no tenía el poder de sellar las Cards, pero tampoco tenía el poder de destruirlas por completo, no importaba cuánto lo intentara

Mas, en el momento en que ellos parecían perder la esperanza por completo ocurrió algo que nadie esperaría, mucho menos sabiendo todo lo que había ocurrido en Asia y más a los habitantes de la ciudad donde habitaba la difunta Card Mistress…

Li Syaoran apareció.

Estaba malherido, con un rostro aún joven, pero cuya mirada parecía haber vivido miles de años, además de haber visto la muerte de muchos más de los suyos aparte de su amada. Era cierto que no tenía más de 40 años, pero la mirada decidida parecía de la de un soldado ya listo para la batalla, el cual ya había vivido muchas otras más.

- Li…- balbuceó Hiraguizawa

- Al menos ya no soy tu _querido descendiente_, Hiraguizawa – replicó el chino con algo de sarcasmo

Los otros no se atrevían a hablar por creer que se trataba de una alucinación, pero él los miraba con seriedad y algo semejante a la ira

- ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué fecha estamos? De hace mucho que ya no veo calendarios y la gente en Asia pareciera que ya no se preocupa en saber si estamos en invierno o verano – dijo

- Es el 1º de enero de 2020 – respondió un anciano, con voz temerosa

- ¿Tanto ha pasado y ustedes están aquí escondidos? – replicó Li, con seriedad: - Durante mucho tiempo mis familiares me contaron el cuento que cuando se reúnen los dos Concilios no hay fuerza que les detenga, pero veo que estaban equivocados

- Es sólo que no sabemos cómo enfrentar a las Cards – respondió una mujer, aparentemente mayor que ambos

- Entonces como no saben eso, se esconden mientras que en este viaje he visto cómo cientos de miles de vidas humanas desparecen, envueltas en desesperanza y muertas de hambre o de las heridas causadas por los Elementos – volvió a decir, intentando no alzar la voz:- Es cierto que parte de esto lo he causado yo mismo al crear aquella Carta sin nombre, pero entre ustedes hay personas que tienen tanto poder como Sakura, Hiraguizawa o yo mismo… ¿Acaso es necesario que vivan todo lo que he pasado en estos años para que al fin se decidan a cargar contra esas Cards?- y dirigió su mirada a Eriol:- Tú que conociste a Sakura deberías saberlo; ella no lo habría permitido... Habría sido la primera en alistarse para la batalla y Tomoyo le habría pasado uno de esos vestidos que le encantaba diseñar y, por supuesto Yue y Kerberos habrían estado a ambos lados para luchar junto a ella.

A estas alturas, al de cabellos castaños le costaba hablar, pero sentía que la fuerza de su amada le acompañaba, por lo que continuó

- Luego ella nos habría mirado con sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes, y nos habría recordado que _pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien_, y habría sido la primera en largarse a la batalla para sellar nuevamente a sus queridas Cards, llenándolas del amor que sólo podría brotar de su corazón. En tanto ahora… - y empuñó sus manos para no llorar, además de inclinar su cabeza para no recibir miradas de compasión-: ahora que la he perdido y que provoqué todo este desastre al crear esa Carta… Tuve que mirar cómo los pocos sobrevivientes de esto han intentado levantarse… Tuve que mirar cómo una anciana me preparaba un poco de pan mientras me contaba cómo eran sus hijos y nietos antes de que murieran en un terremoto provocado por la carta Tierra… Tuve que ver cómo unos niños se alegraban al encontrar un juguete roto para jugar sin nadie que les cuidara porque sus padres yacían sepultados tras un derrumbe… Tuve que vivir eso y más para comprender que en primer lugar era mi deber detener esto, por aquellos que vi morir… Y más por aquellos que han decidido vivir antes que dejarse llevar por la desesperanza y el vacío. Es por eso que vine por ustedes, para ver cómo intentaban detener el poder de las Cards… ¡Y todo para ver cómo se esconden como cucarachas con miedo a ser pisoteadas!- y alzó su mirada, esta vez llena de furia

Muchos retrocedieron al ver cómo la magia del joven reaccionaba ante sus palabras y un par de rayos atravesaron el cielo como si los dioses estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Hiraguizawa era el más sorprendido de ellos, al ver cómo la difunta Card Mistress había logrado hacer cambiar el corazón de su _descendiente_, convirtiéndolo en alguien compasivo y considerado con los que le rodeaban, incluso si no les conocía. Ese mismo efecto provocaba ahora que el joven Li se convirtiera, a la vista de él y de muchos otros, en el líder que necesitaba el Concilio de Magia para al fin alzarse en contra de las Cards, para así sellarlas y detener finalmente este daño de proporciones apocalípticas, algo que nadie podía imaginarse antes de todo lo vivido.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?- preguntó un anciano, con voz dura

- Lo que no han intentado ustedes… Intentar sellar las Cards, comenzando con Vacío y las Sakura Cards para luego enfrentar a la Carta sin Nombre – respondió él, con decisión

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Necesitas un cetro de poder o un objeto que equivale a eso- insistió otro

Ante esa pregunta, Li hizo aparecer su espada – que había crecido en tamaño -, y apuntó con él al infeliz que preguntó eso

- Supongo que esto sirve, ¿no? Y sino… Sé que del otro lado Sakura también me ayudará – y sacó otro objeto, más pequeño, pero que provocó que Hiraguizawa se sorprendiera enormemente

Era la llave que siempre llevaba Sakura consigo, para luego convertirla en su báculo

- ¿Cómo pudo seguir existiendo? Si Sakura ha muerto – dijo el peliazul, sorprendido

- No lo sé exactamente… Pero supongo que es su manera de demostrar que siempre está conmigo- le respondió, con cierta ternura.

Luego, les miró con determinación

- Puedo mirar que muchos de ustedes siguen con dudas y con resignación a la muerte que se les viene encima. Sin embargo… Aquellos que han sido testigos más cercanos a esta destrucción, ¿se quedarán congelados esperando que al fin las Cards fijen sus miradas en nosotros y vengan a matarnos? Ciertamente yo también las espero, pero para detenerlas de una vez por todas- y empuñó sus manos, estrujando la pequeña llave de Sakura:- Por lo que puedo ver, es muy probable que tenga que enfrentar esto solo, pero no me quedaré como ustedes.

Notó que no había reacción en ellos, por lo que su mirada cambió a una de decepción, hasta que notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro

- Yo tampoco pienso quedarme acá, _querido descendiente_, y ya que te vas a lanzar a la muerte como un real guerrero, no puedo ser menos, ¿verdad? Mucho menos si nuestra inspiración va a ser nuestra querida Sakura – y Eriol sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía

- Pensé que al fin podría vivir… O morir en paz, sin que me trataras así – y soltó un bufido

- Mala suerte, ¿no?

- Tú y tus manías…

El resto miraba con cierta sensación de distancia la escena que se mostraba adelante. Sin embargo, uno de los magos más jóvenes se acercó a ellos y, con algo de timidez, pidió ser partícipe de la batalla. Al ver que ambos asentían, otros de la misma edad del primero se acercaron también, incluso con los reclamos de sus parientes, y se decidieron a ser partícipes de la batalla, para alegría de los dos mayores.

- No se preocupen – dijo Li a los mayores:- No somos tan tontos como para no enseñarles aunque sea un par de trucos a estos pequeñajos- y soltó una leve sonrisa al escuchar los reclamos de sus nuevos compañeros de batalla.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de meses más para preparar a los jóvenes combatientes. En ese período incluso un par de ancianos se entusiasmaron y se unieron al grupo, sintiendo su corazón más aliviado y con más vida al decidirse al ser partícipes de esto. Entre entrenamientos y los breves descansos, más de alguna mujer intentó declararse al nuevo líder del grupo, pero éste las rechazaba cortésmente, declarando que en su corazón no habría ninguna otra musa que su amada Sakura. Muchas partían decepcionadas, pero algunas continuaban teniendo a Li como su inspirador para el momento de la batalla.

Pronto las Cards, sintiendo finalmente una magia similar en poder a su antigua Mistress, comenzaron a acechar el refugio de los magos. Sin embargo, la magia de Syaoran había crecido mucho durante los años, convirtiéndose finalmente en una amenaza para Vacío.

Esta Card, viendo que al fin existía alguien que pudiera sellar su poder, se dirigió sin esperar más contra su nuevo rival para intentar liquidarlo lo antes posible. No obstante, éste ya la esperaba con espada en mano y la llave de Sakura colgando en su pecho.

- Nos vemos nuevamente, Void – dijo él, calmadamente

Ella lo reconoció al instante, dándose cuenta que era el mismo chico por el cual la antigua Card Mistress se había sacrificado

- Así que sí habías sobrevivido- dijo la Carta, con algo de desprecio:- Pensé que te habías muerto con esa chiquilla

- Y tú te has vuelto una Card muy soberbia, ¿no? – dijo Li, sin perder la calma:- Ni Clow ni Sakura habrían aceptado un comportamiento así

- ¿Qué más da? Ambos están muertos. Su poder no fue suficiente para controlarme y el tuyo tampoco lo es – dijo ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha

- Eso sólo se ve luego del combate – dijo él y se lanzó al combate

Void lanzó inmediatamente esferas de vacío contra el chino, las cuales evitó con facilidad, tal como si fuese guiado por una fuerza sobrenatural. Sin embargo, al estar demasiado cerca fue repelido por la carta Escudo, lanzándolo al suelo

- Es inútil – dijo ella –, no tienes el poder para enfrentarme

- Es sólo porque te vales de trucos en lugar de combatir conmigo – dijo Syaoran, con seriedad.

Uno de los jóvenes magos lanzó de inmediato un hechizo de curación, justo antes que la carta Sueño le atacara, haciéndolo caer bajo su encanto. Otros le asistieron, impidiendo que el castaño se preocupara demasiado.

- Cobarde, valiéndote de las Cards para enfrentarme – dijo él, con dureza

- Sólo intento hacer que no me apartes de mis _hermanas_, como pretendían los otros dos – dijo ella, con ira

- NI Clow, ni Sakura intentaban hacer eso… Si hubieras aceptado tu poder como equilibrio para ellas, Clow no te habría apartado de las demás… Y Sakura de todas maneras te habría aceptado con cariño – replicó él, intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella

- ¡Eso es mentira! – y atacó con mayor fuerza

Las esferas comenzaron a destruir el entorno y Eriol tuvo que encargarse de impedir que las esferas de Vacío dañaran a sus acompañantes

- ¡Void, escúchame! – exclamó Eriol:-¡Si Clow te selló era porque deseabas el poder de ellas en lugar de convivir a su lado en paz!

- ¡No te metas en esto! – dijo ella, atacándolo hasta lograr lastimarle.

Li aprovechó la distracción para acercarse más y, con un ataque certero de su espada, hizo desaparecer el poder de Escudo para acercarse más a ella. Void retrocedió asustada, pero, por lo mismo, no pudo invocar el poder de otras Cards para alejarlo.

- Calma, pequeña – dijo él, intentando estar lo más sereno posible:- No quiero dañarte, pero puedo comprender que te sentías sola y abandonada, ¿no? – ante un leve asentimiento, continuó:- Reconozco que yo también me siento así… Me has arrebatado a la persona que más amaba y debería odiarte mucho por eso, ¿sabes? – y viendo que ella quería alejarse, la retuvo sosteniéndola firmemente:- Sin embargo… Ella no me perdonaría si daño a alguna de las Cards que tanto quería… Aunque no lo creas, ella te comprendía y lo único que quería era sellarte para permitirte estar junto a las demás. Si ella estuviera aquí… - y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:- Te habría acercado más a su corazón, te habría dejado llorar tranquila y te habría dicho su frase de siempre. Te habrías sentido tan en paz…

La mirada asustada de la Card cambió a una llena de tristeza, semejante al del hechicero.

- Sin embargo, ella ya no está y no puedo odiarte por eso. Como decía Clow: _no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable_. Por lo tanto, quizás mi destino era seguir solo y el tuyo acompañar a esta alma solitaria hasta encontrar nuevamente a la persona que más he querido en mi vida. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo? Si te quedas conmigo ya no tendrás que causar destrucción, que sé que también te afecta aunque intentes demostrar lo contrario

La Card se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que, con cierta timidez, asintió suavemente. El sello del mago Clow, que también pertenecía a los Li, apareció y el mago recitó, al igual que había escuchado a su amada:- _¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow!_

Ante la orden de Li, la Card pronto tomó la forma de carta, mas su sello era inestable

- Debes transformarla en una carta con tu sello- indicó Eriol:- Como has escuchado a Sakura, ya sabes cómo debes hacerlo

El chino asintió y recitó el conjuro

- _Carta que fuiste creada por Clow… Abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Syaoran. ¡Vacío!_

Al instante la carta tomó un nuevo color, verde agua, y un nuevo sello, que era el de la estrella con una luna en su centro.

Las otras Sakura Cards acudieron ante el sello de la Carta más poderosa de ellas y sin vacilación se dejaron envolver por el poder de su nuevo dueño, convirtiéndolo así en el nuevo dueño del artefacto mágico más poderoso de los tiempos, las Clow Cards. Él cayó extenuado, vencido por la falta de energía

- _Gracias, Syaoran_ – escuchó en su mente la voz de su amada y un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Al fin ella podía estar en paz

- Muy bien hecho, Syaoran – escuchó la voz de Eriol, quien se había acercado a él para asistirle

- Sin embargo, mi labor no ha terminado – dijo él, con seriedad:- La carta que yo mismo creé sigue suelta

- Pero necesitas descansar – replicó el peliazul:- Ya sabemos que ella vendrá por ti, así que te avisaré

- Gracias – y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño

Paso una semana antes que finalmente despertara. En realidad él no quería despertar, pues se sentía envuelto en el abrazo amoroso de Sakura, sin embargo sabía que aún tenía una misión que cumplir y de ahí… Sólo quedaba esperar hasta el momento en que ella misma le llamara, como su propio ángel de la muerte.

Al levantarse, notó con cierta confusión que los magos luchaban unos contra otros, siendo los que no habían combatido contra Vacío aquellos que se cargaban contra los que sí participaron.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó a Hiraguizawa, que estaba afuera de su carpa, resguardándolo

- Supongo que _tu creación_ no quiso esperar más y utilizó todo su poder para controlarlos – respondió:- Lamentablemente, estos no son más que las _sobras_, ya que tenemos unos buenos aliados – y sonrió ladeadamente

Syaoran frunció el cejo al ver la tranquilidad de hablar de su compañero de batallas, pero comprendió al ver la escena que ciertamente la generación joven llevaba una gran ventaja sobre el otro grupo, por mucho que sus rivales tuvieran mayor conocimiento sobre la magia

- Supongo que esto debe ser por tener mayor _esperanza_ en sus corazones – dijo, algo confuso

- Puede ser, pero ya sabes que tienes una misión que terminar. Nosotros nos encargamos de los restos – dijo el peliazul

Li asintió y, abriéndose paso entre hechizos y cadáveres, fue en dirección hacia donde se sentía más fuerte la presencia de la Carta

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- exclamó, con firmeza

- Vaya… Así que mi _creador_ al fin dio la cara – dijo la Card con ironía

Ante él se presentó la Card, con una figura muy parecida a la de él, de color gris.

- Supongo que hay una gran diferencia entre el pensamiento de un niño y el de un adulto – replicó el de cabello castaño:- Cuando te creé, era un chiquillo asustado y con ganas que todo esto se acabara, pero ahora…:- y tomó con sutileza la llave que llevaba en su cuello:- Ahora lo único que quiero es aceptarte para así poder continuar con lo que me queda en vida en paz.

- Soy una carta creada por tu odio y sed de destrucción… ¿Cómo podrías aceptarme?- preguntó el otro, con desdén

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- replicó Li:- Pese a todo, eres parte de mí

- ¿Parte de ti? Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que reconocieras eso, _creador_- dijo la Card

- Pero dicen que reconocer tu problema es el primer paso para que alcances tu salvación – e hizo aparecer su espada:- Por como hablas, supongo que no aceptarás ser sellado por las buenas

Para su sorpresa, su _reflejo_ también sacó su espada, de color negro

- Has acertado… Espero que pelees tan bien como hablas

- Que así sea – y se lanzó al ataque

Las armas de ambos chocaron por lo que parecieron horas, esquivando hechizos y lanzando los propios. Más que una batalla de poder, era una batalla de voluntades, pues la Card no sólo atacaba físicamente, sino que aprovechaba los ratos de distracción del mago para intentar debilitarlo mentalmente. Sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida para él protegía a su potencial víctima, por lo que esa estrategia no le sirvió de mucho.

- Ríndete Li, no tienes más poder que yo – dijo la Card

- No puedo rendirme… Sino no seré capaz de mirarla a la cara cuando al fin la encuentre

- De las cosas que te preocupas… Si dejas que yo te influya, por el poder que tienes, serías el nuevo líder de este mundo, el cual obedecería tu orden sin rechistar.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve si eso no me devolverá a la persona que amo? Ahora mis esperanzas radican en liberar a este mundo de tu fatídica presencia y vivir en paz hasta encontrarme de nuevo con ella- y lanzó un ataque potente que envío a la Card lejos

La Carta quedó aturdida por unos momentos, pero cuando intentó alzarse fue impedido por la espada del chino.

- Ríndete, ¿quieres? Ninguno de los dos puede estar siempre en este juego

Su oponente no respondió, sino que le miró con una cara llena de odio

- No me mires así… Yo ya me odio lo suficiente – dijo, y sonrió con tristeza:- Ya ha habido muchas ocasiones en las cuales he pensado que yo no debí haber existido, sino Sakura habría vivido en paz y sería ella quien estaría aquí. Sin embargo… Yo creo que en todas esas ocasiones ella me debió haber mirado con tristeza, pues sé que ella me amaba… Sino no habría dado su vida por mi

Se agachó para estar más cerca de su creación

- Si te he creado no es para destruir lo que he amado, sino porque sentía con todas mis fuerzas esto. Pero ahora que he visto el daño que has hecho… No puedo permitir que sigas existiendo libremente, pero tampoco puedo negar tu existencia

- ¡No necesito tu lástima!

- ¿Sí? Yo tampoco la necesito, pero eres mi creación- y lo tocó con su espada:- Ya no combatas, sólo ayúdame ahora a hacer justicia… Ayúdame pues con tu destrucción podemos volver a equilibrar este mundo y así ayudar a quienes aún viven alrededor del mundo.

La Carta, con algo de resignación, se rindió a su suerte y se dejó sellar. Esta vez tenía el símbolo y el color de las Cartas Syaoran, además que ahora se leía claramente su nombre: _Destrucción_

- "Sin embargo, ahora sólo destruiremos lo necesario para crear un mundo donde ella pudo haber vivido feliz, ¿ne?" – y, mostrando la carta a los que aún estaban de pie, dio por terminada la batalla

Años después, el mundo realmente parecía otro.

Los espíritus que cuidaban el planeta dirigieron con ternura a los sobrevivientes para reunirse con el Concilio de Magos. No podían entender bien porqué ellos poseían poderes sobrenaturales, pero sí sabían que ese poder era necesario para reconstruir sus vidas, por lo que decidieron aceptarlos como sus nuevos líderes y se quedaron a su lado para construir ese nuevo mundo.

Como la mayoría de las edificaciones fueron destruidas por los constantes fenómenos naturales, gente mágica y no mágica tuvo que reunir esfuerzos para hacer nuevas edificaciones, más seguras y en las cuales pudieran habitar en paz. Cultivaron terrenos y, con la ayuda de los dioses, las tierras dieron frutos abundantes para todos

Era el inicio de una nueva era de paz, donde humanos, animales y espíritus finalmente pudieron convivir en armonía. Li Syaoran lideró por muchos años al Concilio de Magia, acompañado por Eriol y, aunque muchas mujeres seguían insistiendo en formar una unión, permaneció solo hasta el momento en que vio el espíritu de Sakura llamándolo a su lado. Él, con una sonrisa llena de paz en los labios, extendió su mano para alcanzarla y se dejó llevar por una dulce y tranquila muerte.

Magos y gente normal lloraron por días su muerte, hasta que en un último acto de magia comenzó a brotar un árbol de cerezo en el lugar donde cayó muerto. Era la señal de que él y aquella gran maga que tocó su corazón estarían siempre con ellos, guiándoles y acompañándoles por la eternidad.

Eriol sonrió al ver eso. Finalmente ambos estaban juntos.


End file.
